One of Those Days
by putu
Summary: After his first visit, Ginko came back to Shinra.


**One of Those Days**

One cedar tree to left, two plum trees to the right. _Yes, this is the right path._ He confirmed it to himself. _Then keep on going forward, there will be a cedar tree with a twisted branch._ He smiled when he founded the particular tree. He knew he was getting closer to his destination, and so he walked faster.

Half an hour later, he found a big house in the middle of the forest. He stopped in front of the door and waited for a familiar steps running to welcome him. "Ginko san!" a lad came hastily from inside the house. He always knew when Ginko came, even if he didn't send any letter. "Welcome, I've been waiting for you." He smiled sheepishly. Ginko smiled back. "It's been a while, shinra kun." With ease he untied his shoes while Shinra brought him some sweets and tea. He ate them slowly. He wouldn't be going anywhere until tomorrow anyway.

It was one of those days, day when Ginko visited Shinra.

For Ginko, it was a rare thing to come back to a place where he had already finished his business. He usually came back only if he needed to, like when he gave continuous treatment to someone who lived with mushi. All of his life he had been damned to keep on walking, avoiding mushi and attracting it at the same time.

But with Shinra it was different. He knew from the first time he saw the lad, he would come back to the forest embraced house. Shinra poured more tea to his cup. Watching him, Ginko felt that it was like peaceful eternity, the way nothing ever changed in the forest. In fact, his visits had been some kind of repetitive ritual in the forest. He would come, Shinra would give him the sweets and the tea, then he would start talking about all the mushi and everything he came across his journey. And Shinra would listen carefully, ravenously taking every word about the world he had never and would never know.

"So, I've talked too much about myself." Ginko sipped his tea. "What about you? Anything interesting happened around here?" he asked. Hearing that question, Shinra only took a long breath. "Hardly. You know everyday is just the same here." He said.

Ginko knew, and it was part of the reason that made him always came back here.

"Why don't you move downtown? You don't need to worry about bringing things to life anymore." he asked. Shinra only gazed at greenery in front of him. "I guess… I just get used to this life." He explained. Then his face became serious. "Ginko san… you…" but after seconds not continuing his line, he sighed and stood, saying that he would prepare the bath.

Then a girl in red kimono appeared from the forest in front of him. "So you came back again. Even though you said there's no need to come back here." Renzu smiled, stepping closer to him. "You don't need to remind me that." Ginko lit his cigarette. "Is there any need to come back here now?" she looked at him with an unreadable look. Ginko puffed a smoke, scaring some mushi that had been hovering around him. "Maybe." He gazed at the escaping mushi.

In the night, like always they wouldn't talk much. Only sipping at the fruit wine Shinra made and gazing at the moon. And maybe some fireflies, in some special nights. But that night Ginko didn't stare at the moon. He stared at Shinra's face, wondering what is it about the boy that made him always came back again and again.

All of sudden Shinra's gaze turned to him. Realizing that Ginko is staring at him, he blushed and asked "What?" Ginko only chuckled and said, "I was just wondering. Why do I always come back here?" before he could think of it, Shinra said, "Yes, why don't you as well stay here with me?" then he seemed so surprised by his own question, and he kept blushing and staring intensively to his wine cup as if he never saw any wine cup in his life. Ginko was amazed by the lad's question, but then laughed and said, "I cant. I can't stay anywhere. It will be swarmed with mushi." He looked at Shinra who still staring at the wine cup and mumbling something like "Is that so…"

They sipped at their wine silently a few time, before Ginko continued. "But I can always come back. Is it okay if I continue to bother you every now and then?" he smiled. Shinra only said, "Of course." And continued sipping his wine. With a few words they had said what they meant.

The next day, like always Ginko left without saying goodbye, and Shinra would wait again. But they knew, no matter where he went, Ginko would always come back to Shinra. And that was enough for both of them.


End file.
